Until we meet again
by Timothynvb
Summary: The whole SSS team has been reincarnated and their memory has obviously been lost. Most of them have already met in their new life but what about Kanade and Otonashi? This is their story of how they met and how Otonashi and Hinata chase her around town. Why does Otonashi feel the need to follow her? And will they become friends? Just a story for one of my mate's birthday!


**Hey guys! This fanfic is totally made up! It's just what I think happened after the last episode… (There's a part after the credits if you haven't seen it!) This is just a oneshot so there's no second chapter but I made this for one of my mates… It's his birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LONG! Sorry if I embarrassed you… But I'd just like to wish you a happy birthday and I hope my story doesn't suck… Have an awesome day mate. Oh and I'm sorry if I don't do this anime justice! I love Hinata! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful animes in this fanfic… Thank you!**

"" "" ""

"Ok, see ya!" Otonashi waved to his friend.

"Bye Yuzuru! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mana smiled as she ran off.

(A/N Mana from the anime Sola. I didn't categorize this fanfic as crossover because she's only in this part of the oneshot)

The male chuckled to himself and walked off to the direction where his little sister's dance school was, occasionally looking around. Remembering that she was at Yuri's place, he changed direction.

"Hmmmm hm hm hm hm hm hmmmm hm hm…" A girl nearby hummed. She looked at her phone as if to check the time and snapped it closed.

Otonashi chocked and stopped walking.

"Huh…?"

The silver haired female slowly walked away. Otonashi turned around and trailed after her, gaining speed and he extended his arm out to tap her shoulder. He stretched his fingers as far as they would go, being so close, yet so far. Everything went into slow motion as Otonashi dropped his hand on her shoulder and kind of… missed…?

"Oof!" Someone was sent flying into him.

"What the fuck Yui?! I'll get you back for this!" The so called, 'Yui', stuck her tongue out and pulled her eye down then ran off, her pink hair swishing behind.

"Um… Can you please get off me?" Otonashi asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry… My girlfriend was trying to kill me… again." The blue-haired male helped Otonashi up.

"Y-y-your girlfriend?!"

"Uh… Yes?" He looked around quickly, checking if she was around.

"First, what's your name?"

"Hinata Hideki. Yours?"

"Yuzuru Otonashi, but everyone just calls me Otonashi."

"Oh ok. Watch out!" Hinata shouted.

"What?" Otonashi turned around and a ball was flying towards his face. Hinata instantly tackled him to the ground. He slapped Otonashi. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot! Even though I quite like you."

"Huh? A-a-a-a-re you gay? Are you dating the wrong gender? Can you please get away from me?" He shivered.

"What?! No! I just saved your god damn life!"

"And ruined it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind…" Otonashi thought back to the silver-haired girl. "So? How did you and… that girl, meet?"

"Who? Oh Yui?" He nodded. "It's not the most romantic and cliché meetings but I was playing baseball with some of my friends and I accidently hit the ball through her window and broke it. It was a homerun though… The boys made me go get it so when I knocked on the door, she kinda hit me face with it. And then, she started scolding me about breaking her window. She wouldn't give back the ball so I stayed for a bit, trying to convince her to give it back and I guess we kinda clicked."

"You. Clicked?" Otonashi gave him **that** 'dafaq?' look.

"Yeah. It was beautiful…" Hinata had that dreamy look on his face.

"Ok then… Anyways, do you know a girl with silver hair that goes about to her shoulders, put in a ponytail and has gold-ish eyes?"

"That's the SCP alright…"

"The… SPC? What is she? The canned fruit manager?" Otonashi chuckled.

"No! SCP, not SPC! She's the Student Council President. No one dares to talk to her. Too scared of getting our ass handed to us."

"Is she really that scary? I saw her just before and she looks fragile."

"Do **not** be fooled. I said the same thing…"

"And what happened?"

"She tried killing me!" Hinata pretended to slit his throat with his finger.

"How?! She's only our age!"

"I don't remember…"

"You don't remember?! Don't go making accusations like that then!" Otonashi shook his head. "Let's go find her…"

"Find her?! Why would I want to find her?!"

"Fine. I'll go find her myself. I'll just let Yui kill you then."

"Ok! Ok… I'm coming." Hinata sighed in defeat.

"Good, cause it's your fault I lost sight of her."

"Blame it on Yui! She's the one that sent me flying! Oh and, why do you want to find her?"

"Just because… I've got this gut feeling about her and that song she was humming."

"She's always humming this one tune, it's kinda creepy but nice. Wait, do you go to our school?"

"No, I'm a transfer student to the Senior State School near here." Otonashi replied.

"Yep! That's where I go. For short, the students call it SSS. Ok! We are on the hunt for the SCP!" Hinata laughed and walked off with his new friend.

"" "" ""

"Stop this. Please." The silver haired girl said firmly with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Why? Is this your bag here? Oh I'm sorry." The bully laughed psychotically.

"Give it back. Some people have a life to go back to."

"Go! You found her so go save her you moron." Hinata whispered behind a bin.

"I can't! She doesn't even know who I am and she looks like she's got it under control." Otonashi whispered back.

The blue haired teen smiled and stuck his hands out in front of him and… pushed his best friend.

"AHHHH!"

Otonashi was set flying at the criminal and knocked him out by one of his flailing arms. The female looked around in alarm.

"Ouch…" Otonashi rubbed his head.

The girl took her bag off the ground and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Hello."

"Hi…?" The red haired teen greeted awkwardly.

"Thankyou for helping me, but I was fine." She said in a slight monotone. Otonashi sent a glare towards Hinata, who just shrugged. "I shall be taking my leave."

"W-wait!"

"What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

"No." She answered quickly.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"He touched my bag." The girl hugged her small bag tightly against her chest, as if it was a life line.

"Is it that important to you?"

"Yes. Now may I leave?"

Hinata panicked and started flailing his arms in the air, gesturing for Otonashi to tell her.

"Um… Uh… I-I-I… love your hair." Otonashi quickly made up. "I love your hair…" He was so disappointed in himself for not being able to tell her. Hinata face-palmed.

"Thankyou. Good-bye." The girl left as Hinata pressed his body tightly against the wall to avoid being seen.

The blue-haired male then ran out from behind his hiding place once the girl was out of sight.

"What were you doing you nut job?! You had your chance and didn't grab it!"

"I… I couldn't… It just didn't feel right…"

"It didn't feel right? Who cares! And you didn't even get her name!" Hinata banged his head against the wall several times, showing his frustration.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?! You're sorry?! Tell that to yourself! Arghh! Let's go find her again… but we can't look like stalkers. And no being a wuss this time either." Hinata dragged Otonashi out of the dark alley way and into the bright bustling streets.

"And you don't know her real name?"

"No… no-one does."

Otonashi nodded as if he understood.

"Where should we start?"

"I don't know… Maybe the way she was heading after you failed." Hinata suggested.

"Whatever…"

They turned left going past a sweets shop.

"Should we check through each store?"

"No. She didn't really look like a candy loving person and she seemed like she was rushing to somewhere important." Otonashi thought out loud.

"Yeah, like being mugged by some guy." He glared at the laughing male. "What? It's your fault you didn't protect her the first time!"

"It's your fault you flew into me in the first place!"

"So basically, this is Yui's fault…" Hinata sighed.

"Yep."

Almost suddenly and coincidentally, they found her.

"You're such a stupid SCP! Always going around and snitching to the teachers. Always being a 'goodie two shoes'. You're so weird, quiet and helpless. I don't understand why people are so scared of you." A fat yet surprisingly pretty girl shouted. She grabbed the smaller girl's bag and threw it onto the road. She watched in horror as several vehicles ran over it until it was torn and clearly unrepairable.

"Just go away and leave me alone." She bravely fought although she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Of course you want to be alone! You have no-one. No one to go to. No-one."

The sliver-haired girl felt dizzy. The word 'no-one' repeated itself in her mind. Was she really that alone after the incident? Would her life always be this miserable? She felt like she could just burst into tears, but she promised herself she wouldn't.

"She's not alone. She has me. Us." Otonashi barely got out confidently. He was scared to death and his voice cracked but he was ready for anything, hopefully.

"You? Who are you squirts?"

"We're her friends! Now piss off before I make you into my lunch. Let's make it our lunch since you're so fat." Hinata insulted. The girl looked at them in alarm and quickly strutted away with her lackeys trailing behind obediently. "Yeah you better run!"

"Hinata! I don't think this is the time… Look how upset she seems." Otonashi pointed at the girl with the solemn look on her face, staring at the road. She blinked several times and then ran onto the road. "WAIT!" He shouted.

"Dude! The cars are gonna run her over! Do something!"

They watched as she dodged cars skilfully until she reached the middle of the road. She stop and stared contently and then picked up the wrecked object and continued staring at her bag. Otonashi ran onto the road as his instincts took over. As a car came rushing towards the oblivious girl, everything went into slow motion. Otonashi tackled her and the car swerved into another lane. The floor came crashing towards the boy and the girl landed on top of him.

"Thank you." She said calmly as she brushed herself off.

"Um… you know, you could've died."

"I was perfectly fine and I will be always be fine." She bowed and quickly shuffled away, still tightly holding her bag for dear life.

Otonashi trudged back to his best friend, nearly dying **again** a few times.

"Well that was hash…" He sighed.

"And stupid and a complete waste of time might I just add." Hinata began walking again.

"I can't believe her life is like this every day…"

"Maybe she's just unlucky…?" Hinata shrugged.

"No… The way that other girl bullied her, it seemed like she did it often and no-one stood up to her…"

"Wow… You've got great attention to detail. All I got out of the last hour was how unlucky she was…"

"Huh… Maybe it is just about luck… Or maybe she's hiding something…" Otonashi put a finger to his chin.

"Um yeah sure… While you go stalking your beloved, I'm going to go find Yui. She's probably with her band of friends sulking over me."

(A/N Did you see what I did there? **Band **of friends? Hehehehehe)

"Haha… You're full of yourself."

"On second thought, I don't think I want to see her angry…" They laughed and took a left turn into a street full of houses.

They took several more turns and soon found themselves in a small suburban street.

"This is starting to look a little creepy and deserted." The goofy teen turned serious and cautious. "I feel like someone's gonna come out of the bushes and beat me up…"

The houses soon became smaller and dull. It looked like human life hadn't been spotted there since World War 2. They took a turn right and they came to a stop. The houses that lined the street were all wrecked, broken down and dark in colour from what looked like a fire had occurred.

"Whoa… What would someone like her be doing in a place like this?" Hinata asked. It was a rhetorical question.

And at the end of the dull street was a dead end, filled with graves and a lone angel. Otonashi leaned against his friend. He felt like he could collapse at any minute. It felt so familiar to him, the feeling of tragedy, desperation and loss. Memories flooded into his head. And right in the middle of it all, was an angel. He silver hair and white angelic dress flowed in the slight breeze. He shoulder's shook violently and she hugged herself tightly. Muffled sobs were heard even from where the boys were standing.

"Wow…" Was all Otonashi could get out. His eyes stung slightly from the tears he was trying to keep down.

"Go." Otonashi looked at him in confusion. "She needs you. She needs someone to comfort her. Go to her."

"Come with me… I don't think I can do this…"

"I'll be right behind you, don't worry." Hinata reassured.

Otonashi gulped and quietly walked towards the crying figure.

"I'm so sorry… Mum… Dad… The bag… My grades… You're not proud of me are you? But… but the problem is…" She stopped sobbing. "What are you doing here?" She firmly asked, even though her voice failed her slightly.

"Uh… umm… A-are you ok?" He stuttered.

"You are not answering my question. What are you hiding?"

"What are **you** hiding?" She looked up in shock at his sudden boldness. She looked away and shook her head. "Do you not want to tell me?"

"I don't need to cry in front of you."

"Need to or want to?"

"Need."

"What are you doing in a place like this anyways?"

"It's none of your business."

"What's your name?"

"Kanade. Kanade Tachibana. **Now** will you leave?"

"I'm Yuzuru Otonashi."

"Oto… nashi…"

"So…" Otonashi swayed back and forth on his heel.

"What are you still doing here?" Kanade's back was still to them.

"Ok then… If you really insist on me leaving, then I will. But just to let you, I know exactly what you're going through. I know this may be some coincidence, but my parents died in that fire too. Yorito and Matsuri Otonashi." He looked down at the ground.

(A/N If any of you got that crossover anime reference you are awesome! That's no their real last name BTW)

"…" She kept silent, what was the point? She couldn't make the situation any better or worse.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving then…"

"No! No… I don't want to be alone…" Kanade rubbed her arms, the wind whipping her hair around.

"Well, I guess you'll have to find me again." Otonashi began walking away, Hinata smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"W-w-wait!" The boys stopped. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

Otonashi shrugged. "I don't know…"

"How… how do I find you?"

He smiled and walked away, enjoying the feeling of the breeze through his hair.

"Until we meet again… Kanade…"

"" "" ""

**Happy Birthday Long!**


End file.
